


Come Fill My Little World Right Up, Right Up

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: Aka Jake and Amy buy a house





	Come Fill My Little World Right Up, Right Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @dancingwithwind on Tumblr for your help with this fic!

The house is perfect. It’s modern, warm and has just enough space for their growing family.

It has a green front door and a hallway where they can hang so many pictures and a spacious living room with doors that go out into a large garden and fluffy carpets and a faux-leather couch. 

And then there’s the kitchen/dining room, with its white design and big round table in the centre and fridge big enough to stick an entire galleries worth of children’s drawings. 

Upstairs, there’s a yellow room that’s perfect for Livvy, (who’s currently obsessed with the colour), as well as a master bedroom and a room that’s a perfect size for a nursery (and another room that will make a great third bedroom eventually, but will work great as a guest room for now). There’s even a study which will make a perfect reading nook.

But beyond all that, there’s just a feeling that runs between them and through it’s walls and through their veins, a feeling that this is their house. 

“What do you think Livster?”, Jake asks as they stand in the living room. 

Their daughter simply smiles and giggles in response. 

They smile at each other and look at their delighted 2 year old and they know. This is their home. 

—————————————————————

The house seems perfect. It’s got enough space for the two of them (it should be three, it should be three, but he ruined everything). It has a cosy design. As they step through the front door, Jake feels the situation hit him like a blast of ice cold air. They’re here for good. His dad’s not coming back. It’s just the two of them. And in that moment he truly believes that this new hell is exactly what he deserves. 

—————————————————————

Decades later, Jake thinks back to that dark day. Then, he thinks of the warmth in his heart now. He looks at his wife and looks down at his daughter and vows to himself to shield her from everything he felt then. To raise her and their other children with as much love as they can in their new home. At the start of a brand new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way if you want to come yell with me about peraltiago and b99 in general, I’m @meepmorpperaltiago on Tumblr


End file.
